


You Get Two For the Price of One

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Brief Mentions of Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Week 2017: Partners In Crime, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Treehouses, aka my fave, but only kinda, it gets wild, you'll see what i mean towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: Keith and Lance have been friends ever since Lance ran up to Keith one day in kindergarten and gave him half of the cookie his mom had packed for him.Though they'll disagree with you.





	You Get Two For the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> sOr ry thi S i s la tE  
> a lot of stuff came up dkjghaiha  
> BU T  
> i hope you enjoy!

Keith and Lance, despite popular belief, have been practically glued to each other at the hip from a very young age. Anyone who knows them would be more than willing tell you, because they are the type of people who love their friends, but _will_ embarrass them if they can get the chance.

But, if you ask Keith and Lance, they will vehemently argue against it, because _what?_ The rivals have been friends since _kindergarten_? There’s just no way.

Seems impossible to believe, right? Not if you pay attention. It’s obvious that even when they hang out in their group of friends, they’re quite a bit closer than they let on. They tend to stick closer to each other, hence the aforementioned “glued at the hip” comment, both completely comfortable to lean on the other and whisper silly things that only the two of them understand. They have their own language that no one else knows. They’re rather reluctant to leave each other for more than a class period or so, for reasons that are personal to them. 

Even when they fight, it’s not for long, because they can’t bear the thought of being separated from the other for very long. They’re closer than two peas in a pod, they’re like two halves of the same whole. They complete each other. Lance smooths out Keith’s tendency to be rash and impatient, while Keith makes sure to let Lance know when he’s too over the top. You don’t get one without the other.

* * *

**5**

Their friendship, as mentioned before, started in kindergarten, when Lance had ran up to Keith, completely out of the blue, and gave him half of a cookie his mother had packed in his lunch box. Keith was sold from that moment on. Never a touchy person, Lance was the only person in class who was ever allowed to touch Keith, which he constantly took advantage of, hugging him whenever he thought Keith needed one and holding his hand all the time. They even slept on neighboring mats for naptime, holding hands even while they sleep.

They were inseparable, even though they had just became friends. Their parents were amazed, especially Keith’s, because he’d always had trouble with other kids, he had, for the longest time, stuck to his older brother, Shiro, so seeing him get along so well with someone his age came as a very pleasant surprise.

Keith and Lance would spend the night at each other’s house as often as they were allowed, more often at Lance’s house than Keith’s, because Lance has really cool glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on his ceiling and Keith would never admit it, but when he couldn’t sleep, snuggled up next to Lance while the other boy snored away, he would stare up at the stars and count them over and over and over until he was yawning too much to be able to keep count well. 

Lance, however, prefered Keith’s house, because his house was so much quieter than Lance’s house, what with his five siblings compared to Keith’s one older brother, who was _super_ cool. But the main reason that Lance liked Keith’s house was that he had a treehouse in his backyard, which they ended up claiming as a camp out site during the summer, managed to convince Keith’s parents to get a small mattress to put up in the treehouse and decorated with things that were important to the two of them. Lance brought in a bunch of shells he collected every time he went to visit his family in Cuba and Keith brought his whole collection of books, which consisted of all of two books, _Hop on Pop_ and a book about space that contained too many big words for him to read at that point in time.

It became their special spot, their base of operations, where they fled to whenever they needed. It turned into a comfort spot, a safe place with a growing library of books that ranged in difficulty of reading.

* * *

**11**

By the time Keith and Lance had hit middle school, they had started developing their own personalities. Keith grew more silent, much more content to just stay in the background than be in the spotlight. Lance became more outgoing, letting his presence be known to everyone who would listen. They were polar opposite, people who really shouldn’t get along as well as they did.

It was around this time that Lance had a period of time where he wasn’t really himself. Keith was the only one to notice. While he was still smiling and laughing and joking around like usual, he didn’t have the same energy as before, he started to slink back and stay close to Keith.

The other, concerned for his best friend, immediately started working to get to the bottom of the mystery, because he hated seeing Lance like that, it just wasn’t right.

When he did get to the bottom of the mystery, he ended up being suspended for a week for beating up a kid who was bullying Lance. That was when the two had their first real fight, Keith furious that Lance didn’t tell him about anything, that he decided to suffer without telling Keith anything, when he’s always willing to help.

It had taken three days for the two of them to apologize to each other, sat up in their treehouse, and immediately went back to how things were before once they had, laughing and joking and enjoying each other’s presence. 

Keith, for the first time, looked at Lance and saw the beauty in his smile when it’s genuine, and he realizes just how much he had missed it.

* * *

**15**

When they walk into their first period class on the first day of sophomore year, the teacher takes one look at them and shakes his head a little. He knows them, their reputation precedes them by at least a mile, but he doesn’t say anything when they set their bags down in desks right next to each other, when Lance skips sitting down at his desk in favor of sitting on Keith’s instead, ducking his head down with a smirk to talk to the other.

All the teachers have been warned about the duo, because in their first year alone, they had managed to cover each other their teacher’s desks with post-it notes, amongst other miniscule pranks. They got caught each time, but they didn’t really seem to care, much more concerned with the looks on their teacher’s faces when they walked in the classroom to see their desk completely covered. They don’t even attempt to hide the fact that they did it, either.

Well, Keith tries, his poker face is incredible, and he tries to hush Lance’s wild laughter as well, but it never works because then he starts to laugh to, it _is_ funny.

The teacher calls the class to order and Lance groans, sliding off of Keith’s desk with a wink and sits back in his own to pay attention. He and Keith may be troublemakers, but that’s only a part time job, they did actually want to do well in school. He missed the way Keith’s cheeks lit up bright red when he winked at him, too busy grabbing a notebook from his bag to take notes.

* * *

**18**

Surprisingly, when it came to the senior prank, Keith and Lance seemed tame. They did what the other seniors planned and followed it to a t, filling hundreds of plastic cups with water and setting them in the halls, cover the principal’s car with saran wrap while he’s away with the freshman on their class trip. One of the seniors ask about it, wondering why they didn’t take the prank to the next level, Lance just shrugs and Keith tells her that they were too tired to actually go wild, having pulled an allnighter together in the treehouse studying for exams the night before. He didn’t tell her that last part though. He just grabs Lance’s hand and pulls him along to their next class before they’re late again.

Turns out, they did have a plan of their own, but no one found out until lunch, when it was discovered that they had hired a mariachi band to follow one of the most hated teacher, Mr. Zarkon, for the day. You could hear Lance laughing from all over the school, even over the sound of the band, completely unbroken, Keith too distracted by Lance’s pure delight to try and quiet him. It just didn’t seem right.

Zarkon was in a bad mood for _weeks_ afterwards.

* * *

**21**

Currently, Keith and Lance are college students, acting like old ladies reflecting on all the things they did when they were still in secondary school. Lance spread out on Keith’s bed in their shared dorm, settling his head in Keith’s lap, “You remember the look on Zarkon’s face when the mariachi band showed up?”

“Yes, Lance. I also remember the ten after school detentions we both got for that.” Keith laughed though, running a hand through Lance’s hair, the other humming in appreciation.

“It was worth it though! It was priceless, Keith, priceless.”

“Don’t you have class soon, Lance?” Keith asks, checking his phone when it buzzes. Pidge telling him that class was cancelled for him, fucking _sweet._

Lance groans, turns his head to the side, “Can I just stay here and skip to be with my boyfriend? Please? I’m in need of a recharge day.”

Keith pretends to ponder for a moment, tapping his phone against his chin, “I don’t know. Your boyfriend doesn’t really want you to skip and possibly miss out on something important.”

“Please?” He pouts, because he knows that Keith can’t resist him when he does that.

“That is a filthy, filthy trick, McClain.” Keith frowns at him, but can’t hold it for long and smiles a bit, leans down to kiss Lance’s forehead. “Alright, fine. But get up so that I can lie down and we can cuddle and shit.”

“What does ‘and shit’ entail?” 

“Let me lie down and you’ll find out.”

‘And shit’ apparently translates to a shit load of cuddles and soft kisses, which Lance absolutely does not complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> pssssh endings?  
> what're those  
> as always, would you be willing to tell me what you think? im always thirsty for feedback


End file.
